Sloane Tavish
Sloane is like a human computer, better with numbers and stats than most. She also re-builds crime sets in the basement, as well as whatever else she wants involving explosions... whoops. When Cassie moves in, Cassie becomes her roommate and friend. She had a half-brother named Aaron Shaw, though he was killed soon after she met him in All In. Sloane also goes off the walls when she's given caffeine. Personality Sloane is very quirky, but also very sweet. She is constantly analyzing people and situations, most times even without meaning to. She loves to spurt of random facts, whether or not they apply to the circumstance she's in. She wears her heart on her sleeve. Naturals Abilities Sloane's Natural ability is being able to analyze and remember most things she sees or hears. She usually uses her power to figure out the details of a crime. After a thorough investigation she can tell what happened, how it was done, and how long the body has been there, usually without help. She is amazing with numbers and facts, and usually spouting off interesting (though irrelevant, in most cases) information. Early Life She was raised by her mother, Margot Tavish ''because her father, Grayson Shaw was never interested in becoming close to her, although when Margot died, he basically handing her over to the Naturals program just to get her away from him and his family. We see more of Sloane's backstory and family relationship in All In, because Michael wished to stay somewhere nicer, he used his father's money and influence to get them a reservation at a better hotel, not knowing Sloane's father owned it. Sloane later had a conversation with her father, which is when she realized that he'd never want her as his daughter. She also becomes friends with her half-brother, Aaron Shaw, until he is killed. Relationships Cassie Hobbes Sloane is Cassie's roommate in the Naturals program. She looks up to Cassie. The two get along well even though they haven't known each other for very long, though often Sloane is forgotten by her other friends in favor of Cassie. However, Sloane doesn't hold this against Cassie for long and instead works harder. Dean Redding Dean and Sloane are good friends. He cares a lot about her and often treats her as a little sister, much the same as how he treats Lia. Lia Zhang Lia cares immensely about Sloane, as they have lived together and known each other for awhile. She often bribes Sloane with coffee. Michael Townsend Michael cares for Sloane like a sister. He hides the coffee from her, though has been known on occasion to give her some. Margot Tavish Sloane’s Mother worked as a Showgirl, which attracted the attention of Sloane's father, Grayson Shaw. She was an drug addict and overdose. Sloane doesn’t talk much about her. Grayson Shaw Grayson doesn't appear until ''All in. Sloane is also very private about her life before the Naturals program so he isn't talked about a lot. She had a very poor relationship with her father as he sent her away at a young age. He owns a Casino in Las Vegas. Aaron Shaw Aaron met Sloane in All In. ''Sloane doesn't know how to feel about him at first -- he's the child her father wanted, and he has the life she could've had. Eventually she decides she wants to learn more about him and see what they may have in common. It hits Sloane extremely hard when he is killed during their investigation, as she was just starting to get to know him and he treated her like she was his sister, not just someone to be thrown to the curb. Celine Dalacroix Celine and Sloane meet in [[Bad Blood|''Bad Blood]], upon which Celine immediately starts flirting with Sloane, though Sloane is oblivious. In Twelve we find out that they are in a relationship. Facts * Sloane grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Under no circumstances give her coffee. Well, unless you need to bribe her. * She is a kleptomaniac. * She is good at Jiu Jitsu. * She can read cards. Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:The Naturals Category:Natural